


In A Swarm of Fireflies

by toddlersun (clowningweeb)



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowningweeb/pseuds/toddlersun
Summary: Di desa kecil dengan akses seadanya, Seungwoo menemukan sosok seindah kunang-kunang.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 60
Kudos: 112
Collections: New World Fic Fest: Valentine Edition





	In A Swarm of Fireflies

  
  


Dua koper dan satu tas tenteng besar dibawa lelaki itu ke rumah kontrakan kecil yang menjadi tempat penampungan mereka semua selama empat puluh hari ke depan. 

  
  


Seungwoo yang datang dengan satu koper saja (plus satu tas kertas yang berisi buah tangan untuk kepala dusun yang dengan baik hati membantu mereka semua sejak proses survei hingga saat ini) tentu saja keheranan melihat kedatangan heboh tersebut. Pemuda yang baru datang itu adalah mahasiswa fakultas terujung yang acapkali disebut-sebut sebagai fakultas paling hedon yang menjadi gudangnya ‘anak mami’. Seungwoo sendiri tidak menampik ketika ia melihat pemuda itu kesusahan masuk, stereotip satu itu langsung muncul dalam kepalanya.  _ Mungkin benar anak fakultas itu sesuai yang dikatakan banyak orang _ . 

  
  


Ada bunyi ‘duk’ keras yang membuat delapan orang lainnya yang sedang membongkar-bongkar barang di dalam rumah menoleh. Satu koper yang dibawa pemuda itu rodanya tersangkut di undakan teratas tangga depan pintu. Berhubung rumah yang mereka tempati adalah rumah kayu, maka dari itu setiap pergerakan lebih saja akan membuat semuanya merasakan sensasi tersebut. Kepala-kepala yang menoleh itu hanya menggeleng pelan ketika si empunya koper memamerkan senyum lebarnya dan dengan riang meminta maaf pada semuanya. 

  
  


“Silakan lanjutin bongkar-bongkarnya! Maaf mengganggu!”

  
  


“Hati-hati, kali, Byungchan. Lantai kayu bisa ambruk gara-gara bawaan berapa koli lo.”

  
  


Pemuda yang dipanggil Byungchan terlihat tak tersinggung. Sebaliknya ia malah menyunggingkan senyum lebar dan ikut mengomentari bawaannya sendiri. Katanya ia bingung mau membawa apa karena takut ada yang tertinggal dan berakhir membawa satu lemari karena pasar terdekat letaknya satu jam dari tempat tinggal mereka sekarang. Beberapa tertawa dan yang lain memilih kembali fokus dengan barang-barang mereka. 

  
  


Seungwoo menghela napas. Sebagai yang ditunjuk (secara paksa) sebagai penanggungjawab rumah ketiga (alias rumah mereka), ia merasa punya tanggungjawab moral pada mereka semua. Maka ia dekati Byungchan, membantunya mengangkat koper-koper yang tersangkut itu lalu mengedikkan kepala agar pemuda itu masuk lebih dulu dengan tas kain besarnya ke dalam rumah. 

  
  


“Silakan pilih spot tidur lo mau di mana. Ah, mengingat lo nggak ikutan survei, rumah ini cuma punya dua kamar dan terlalu kecil buat sepuluh orang berjejalan di sana. Jadi sesuai kesepakatan, dua kamar itu dijadiin tempat barang aja,” 

Seungwoo menatap pemuda itu agak lama untuk menunggu reaksi tapi yang ia dapatkan hanyalah ekspresi gembira mirip anjing kecil yang kesenangan melihat mainan baru. 

  
  


“Eh, Byungchan? Denger gue ngomong nggak?”

  
  


Yang dipanggil sedikit terlonjak. Kepalanya mengangguk cepat-cepat lalu senyum lebar ia ulas pada Seungwoo. “Denger!! Makasih, ya? Gue boleh di pojok sana nggak?”

  
  


Seungwoo kaget. “Itu deket kamar mandi.” Ia terdiam sejenak. Bahkan mereka semua menjauhi posisi itu karena tidak ingin dilangkahi oleh siapa pun yang buang air saat malam hari atau malah terganggu karena aroma tak sedapnya. 

  
  


“Nggak apa-apa. Bagus dong, jadi gue nggak perlu rebutan dulu sama kalian,” ia tersenyum lagi. “Lagian gue udah nggak ikut survei atau ngumpul masa masih seenaknya. Gue ngikut kalian aja, ya?” Jempolnya ia acungkan ke depan Seungwoo. “Mohon bantuannya, ya…, eh, nama lo siapa?”

  
  


Seungwoo terkekeh pelan. “Seungwoo. Gue Seungwoo.”

  
  


“LO KETUANYA?” Byungchan terkesiap. Tangannya menunjuk koper di tangan Seungwoo. “LO BAWAIN KOPER GUE?”

  
  


“Lah, emang kenapa?” Seungwoo terheran-heran. “Emang kalau ketua nggak boleh bantuin anggotanya.”

  
  


“Ya…, maksudnya bisa gimana gitu—“

  
  


Seungwoo cuma geleng-geleng mendengarnya. Hari itu adalah kali pertamanya bertemu Byungchan, si anak dekan yang selalu jadi bahan gunjingan karena tidak pernah datang di kumpul-kumpul pra KKN mereka. 

*

Memimpin sembilan kepala dengan gender serupa bukanlah perkara muda. Di hari-hari awal saja ia sudah dipanggil kepala dusun dan terpaksa meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya ketika anggota kelompoknya ada yang adu jotos dan terlihat oleh beberapa masyarakat kampung. Kepala dusun tersebut memang tidak marah tapi setiap kalimatnya membuat Seungwoo merasa malu karena ia merasa telah gagal mengatur anggotanya agar mengikuti aturan setempat. 

  
  


Malamnya ketika ia mengumpulkan seluruh anggotanya di rumah, Seungwoo benar-benar terlihat marah. 

  
  


“Gue harap kalian berdua punya penjelasan kenapa malah bikin ribut di tempat rame yang bisa dilihat banyak orang.”

  
  


Dua orang terlalu keras kepala untuk mengakui kalau tidak ada asap tanpa api. Keduanya sibuk mencari pembenaran sambil terus menyalahkan pihak satunya. Amarah Seungwoo rasanya mendidih dan beberapa dari kelompok kecil itu menyadari bagaimana ekspresi ketua mereka berubah kaku dan tangan-tangannya mengepal menahan emosi. 

  
  


“Masih lama kalian saling nyalahinnya?”

  
  


Bungkam. Dua-duanya yang tadinya saling adu tinggi nada bicara langsung menciut begitu dilayangkan tatapan kesal padanya. Nada Seungwoo sama sekali tak meninggi tapi ada kemarahan yang melapisi setiap silabelnya. Tatapan tajam bergantian diberikan pada dua orang yang bermasalah. Hingga ditutup dengan permintaan maaf dan janji untuk tak lagi mengulangi.

  
  


Seungwoo tak berkata apa-apa selain menepuk keduanya bergantian. Lelaki itu bangkit lalu keluar dari rumah mereka. Meninggalkan sembilan orang yang menerka-nerka apa gerangan yang ada dalam kepala pemimpin mereka. Ada yang saling sikut dan beberapa berdiskusi apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya. Seungsik yang akhirnya memutuskan kalau membiarkan pemimpin mereka mendinginkan kepala sendirian adalah jalan terbaik.

  
  


Yang membuat bingung duduk di pondok kecil di belakang rumah. Asap putih menari-nari di sekitarnya, dihembuskan dari bibir yang menjepit sebatang rokok lalu berpindah ke antara jemarinya yang panjang. Pemuda itu sibuk dengan pikirannya. Sesekali menjentikkan abu merah yang meruah ke kaleng bekas yang beralih fungsi menjadi asbak. Ada lingkaran-lingkaran putih serupa cincin dibuat dari setiap embusan Seungwoo. Mengabur ketika melayang pelan lalu hilang dalam ketiadaan. Seungwoo mendongak. Memandangi hasil karyanya sendiri dengan kening berkerut-kerut. Tak seperti asap-asap yang melayang bebas, isi kepalanya tak sebebas itu.

  
  


“Mau kuaci nggak?”

  
  


Seungwoo nyaris menjatuhkan lintingan rokoknya karena terkejut dengan suara yang tiba-tiba. Di sebelahnya, ada Byungchan yang datang entah kapan lalu duduk bersila membawa sekantong kuaci lengkap dengan kresek hitam untuk sampahnya. Ia robek ujung bungkusan kuaci tersebut lalu mengeluarkan sedikit isinya ke permukaan kayu tempat mereka duduk.

  
  


“Lo ngagetin banget,” Seungwoo menghela napas. Kembali ia mengisap rokoknya lalu mengembuskannya kuat-kuat ke arah berlawanan dengan tempat Byungchan duduk. “Lo nggak perlu dateng mengendap-endap gitu.”

  
  


Sebagai respon, Byungchan tersenyum. “Gue nggak mengendap-endap, Seungwoo. Lo aja yang sibuk sama pikiran lo sampai nggak ngeh gue dateng. Tadi aja gue pake kesandung batu dan mayan berisik.”

  
  


“Gue nggak ngeh…”

  
  


“Lo lagi tenggelam dalam pikiran lo,” Byungchan menggigit ujung kuaci lalu memakan isinya. “Daripada mikir sambil ngerokok, mending lo makan kuaci.”

  
  


“Kenapa? Lo mau ikutan ceramah soal rokok nggak baik buat kesehatan?” Seungwoo merespon agak ketus. 

  
  


“Ngawur. Orang gue juga ngerokok,” Byungchan mendengus. “Gue menawarkan opsi kuaci karena lebih murah aja dan mayan buat menipu lambung sebelum makan kita selanjutnya.”

  
  


“Oh…” Seungwoo jadi agak malu karena sudah berpikiran negatif soal intensi Byungchan sebelum ini. “Gue nggak tahu lo ngerokok.”

  
  


“Pas buang air besar doang. Gue nggak suka bau tai.”

  
  


Seungwoo spontan tergelak. “Lo nggak tahan sama bau tai lo sendiri?”

  
  


“ _ Well _ , tai tetap tai, Bos. Nggak ada pengecualian.”

  
  


Mereka berakhir mengobrol sampai tiang listrik dipukul dua kali. Pertanda sudah pukul dua dini hari di tempat mereka dan sudah seharusnya mereka tidur karena besok pagi, mereka harus melakukan sosialisasi pada warga desa sebelah. Tidak ada yang spesial dalam obrolan mereka tapi Seungwoo merasa perasaannya jauh lebih ringan setelah berinteraksi dengan Byungchan.

  
  


*

“Ayo, ibu-ibu! Tangannya kembang kuncup kembang kuncup!! Yak! Yak!”

  
  


Seungwoo yang baru datang dan berbicara dengan salah satu warga refleks berhenti berjalan dan mendongak ketika melihat suara bersemangat dari dalam pendopo di depan balai desa. Di sana, ada teman-temannya sedang tergelak merekam Byungchan dan beberapa mahasiswa perempuan dengan almamater mereka memimpin senam lansia untuk warga yang sudah berumur. 

  
  


“Ibu topi kuning? Mana senyumnya? Cakep!” Byungchan kembali berseru dan wanita paruh baya itu tersipu karena dipuji anak muda yang dengan semangat memanggilnya itu. Beberapa ibu-ibu lainnya berseru heboh dan bahkan tanpa malu berseru minta dipuji juga.

  
  


“BYUNGCHAN, LIAT SINI BUAT DOKUMENTASI!” Seungsik tergelak sambil mengarahkan gawainya pada Byungchan yang berdiri diapit dua mahasiswi tersebut. Yang dipanggil dengan senang hati melihat ke arah yang diminta lalu senam dengan bersemangat.

  
  


“Mas Byungchan idola ibu-ibu sini banget, ya, Mas,” warga yang sedang bersama Seungwoo tiba-tiba berceletuk. “Istri saya bilang, mas Byungchan ramah banget. Waktu istri saya sama ibu-ibu lain nengok anaknya pak kades yang mau lahiran, dia yang bantuin ibu-ibu nyari mobil dan nego sama supir truknya biar boleh murah.”

  
  


“Hah? Saya nggak tahu malah, Pak.”

“Saya udah bilang sama mereka anak KKN jangan dijadiin babu gratis tapi mereka dikit-dikit mas Byungchan padahal kadang cuma minta ditemenin ngobrol aja,” lelaki itu berdecak kurang senang. “Waktu kapan, ya, Mas? Yang ada acara sampai malem, paginya mas Byungchan udah dipanggil lagi sama nenek yang rumah belakang itu. Minta dipijitin kakinya sambil ditemenin ngobrol.”

  
  


Seungwoo ingat, ada acara di desa tempat mereka KKN yang membuat mereka semua teler sampai siang. Waktu ia pikir Byungchan bangun paling awal karena kelaparan. Sebab ketika ia terbangun pukul satu, Byungchan sudah duduk di dekat pintu sambil memakan jatah makanannya. Baru hari ini akhirnya ia tahu kalau pemuda itu bangun lebih pagi karena dimintai bantuan oleh warga dan ia tidak bilang ke Seungwoo. 

  
  


Maka ketika semua acara selesai dan mereka duduk di pendopo untuk makan bersama, Seungwoo mengambil posisi di sebelah Byungchan yang sedang menggigit paha ayam kecilnya dengan rakus.

  
  


“Laper?”

  
  


“Senam lansia kelihatannya aja yang goyang-goyang dikit doang tapi energi abis juga kali.”

  
  


“Stamina lo parah juga, ya?”

  
  


“Nggak suka olahraga,” Byungchan menjawab sambil mengunyah. “Gue pernah diajak CFD-an gitu. Jogging sama Subin terus besoknya gue tepar pegel-pegel.”

  
  


“Terus waktu ngurus acara sampe malam dan paginya bangun buat bantuan di luar tugas nggak capek?”

  
  


Byungchan berhenti mengunyah. “Kok lo tahu?”

  
  


“Kok lo nggak bilang?” Seungwoo membuka bungkusan nasinya lalu mengaduknya dengan tangan agar bumbunya menempel merata pada seluruh permukaan nasi putih. “Kan udah dikasih tahu dari awal sama pak kadesnya, kalau ada warga yang nyuruh-nyuruh kita di luar yang udah tertera di proposal, kasih tahu biar pak kadesnya bantu ngasih tahu kalau kita di sini ada proyek, bukan buat dibabuin gratis.”

  
  


“Gue nggak ngerasa dibabuin gratis kok, Woo,” Byungchan menyuap lagi makanannya. “Nenek itu lututnya sakit jadi minta pijit. Pijitnya juga cuma gini doang,” Byungchan memberi contoh ke lengan Seungwoo. “Nenek itu punya cucu laki-laki segede kita, Woo. Makanya dia bilang tiap lihat kita anak-anak KKN, dia suka keinget cucunya. Katanya kangen. Udah lama banget nggak ketemu.”

  
  


“Tega banget cucunya sampe nggak nengokin terus neneknya jadi ngelepasin rindu ke orang asing.”

  
  


“Cucunya udah nggak ada, Woo,” Byungchan mengoreksi dengan sabar. “Kalau masih ada segede kita.”

  
  


Seungwoo terdiam. Mulutnya berhenti mengunyah nasi ayam yang tiba-tiba kehilangan rasa dalam mulutnya. “ _ Sorry _ , gue nggak tahu.”

  
  


“ _ It’s okay _ ,” Byungchan tersenyum mengerti. “Makanya gue tuh kasihan. Jadinya kalau dipanggil nenek ya sebisa mungkin gue dateng. Gue nggak ngerasa diberatkan kok. Jangan laporin pak kades, ya?” 

Seungwoo tidak langsung mengiyakan. Pemuda itu melemparkan pertanyaan lain pada Byungchan sebagai gantinya.

  
  


“Gue tahu lo juga sering ngeiyain permintaan yang lain. Nggak cuma itu aja,” Seungwoo melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan tenang. “Juga temen-temen kita. Katanya ada beberapa yang suka minta tolong ama lo terus mereka entah kemana. Kenapa lo iyain?”

  
  


“Ya kan gue nggak ngapa-ngapain juga. Biar aja mereka mau ngapain kan nggak ada salahnya ngebantu.”

“Itu nggak ngebantu namanya. Yang ada lo ngebiarin diri lo dimanfaatin sama mereka,” Seungwoo mendengus. “Lo tuh nggak bisa bilang enggak apa gimana? Perasaan iya-iya aja sama semua yang diminta orang.”

  
  


Byungchan terdiam.

  
  


“Lo tuh emang baik hati apa cuma  _ people pleaser _ ?”

  
  


Byungchan terhenyak. “Menurut lo gue  _ people pleaser _ …?”

  
  


_ “I don’t know. You tell me.” _

  
  


“Gue nggak tahu kalau ada sebutan kayak gitu tapi yang mesti lo tahu, gue berusaha,” Byungchan memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. “Gue tahu gue banyak nggak bisa. Gue tahu beberapa anak-anak di rumah ngomongin gue perkara gue anak petinggi dan semacamnya. Masalahnya apa? Karena gue nggak kuat ngangkat berat-berat? Kan kalian bisa nanya gue bisa kerja apa lagi selain itu. Kenapa main asumsi aja kalau gue nggak bisa apa-apa?”

  
  


Seungwoo tahu soal ini. Ia mengakui kalau beberapa kali mendengar langsung mereka membicarakan Byungchan dan menjadikannya bahan lelucon di belakang.

  
  


“Gue nggak pernah ikut-ikut kayak gitu.”

  
  


“Tapi lo nggak menghentikan,” Byungchan mengunyah suapan terakhirnya lalu menelannya. “Secara nggak langsung lo mengiyakan apa kata mereka.”

  
  


“Gue nggak mengiyakan. Gue cuma nggak mau ikut campur urusan kayak gitu. Selama nggak merugikan—“

  
  


“Gue nggak dikasih kerja apa-apa karena dianggap nggak bisa terus nanti nilai gue gimana? Emangnya itu nggak merugikan?”

  
  


Seungwoo terdiam. “Nilai lo bakal aman. Kan lo nggak bikin masalah.”

  
  


“Iya. Tapi mereka bakal bilang apa? Enak ya jadi anak petinggi. Nggak ngapa-ngapain aja nilainya bagus,” Byungchan tersenyum tipis. “Semua usaha gue akan dikecilkan dan apa pun yang gue lakuin dianggap karena gue anak bokap.”

  
  


Byungchan bereskan bungkus makanannya lalu bangkit. 

  
  


“Mending gue nolong orang-orang yang tulus ngeliat gue sebagai gue dan nggak mikir gue ada motif-motif kayak gitu ketimbang gue ngikutin prosedur kalian tapi ujungnya usaha gue didiskreditkan,” Byungchan mengangkat bahu. “Tapi makasih udah nanya. Juga buat nggak ngelaporin ke pak kades. Gue ngehargain itu.”

  
  


Byungchan menatap Seungwoo lama sebelum pergi lalu meninggalkan satu kalimat lagi yang membuat lelaki itu berpikir lama. 

  
  


“Dan gue bukan  _ people pleaser _ , Seungwoo. Apa pun yang gue lakuin, itu karena gue berusaha buat diri gue sendiri. Makasih.”

  
  


Setengah nasinya tak lagi tersentuh karena perkataan Byungchan mengusiknya tanpa ampun. 

*

Seungwoo kehilangan fokus selama sisa acara. Sepasang matanya tak henti mencuri pandang pada Byungchan yang tak terlihat marah atau lesu sama sekali. Sebaiknya, pemuda itu terlihat baik-baik saja dan berlari ke sana kemari karena dipanggil. Hal yang membuat Seungwoo bingung juga kagum sebab ia tak dapat menemukan tanda apakah Byungchan marah padanya atau tidak. 

  
  


Maka Seungwoo bertekad untuk bicara lagi pada Byungchan. Ia tunggu waktu yang tepat namun hingga malam datang, waktu yang tepat itu tak kunjung datang. Ada saja halangan yang membuatnya tak bisa bicara berdua saja dengan Byungchan. Entah dia yang dipanggil, ada yang harus dikerjakan, atau seperti sekarang ketika ia tak lagi dipanggil: Byungchan menghilang.

  
  


“Ada yang lihat Byungchan?”

  
  


Hanse yang sedang menungkup di ruang tengah menulis sesuatu mengangkat kepala. “Tadi dia ke belakang buang sampah terus belum balik sampai sekarang.”

  
  


“Cek saung belakang aja? Dia lagi nelpon keluarganya kali?”

  
  


“Mana ada. Dia nggak pernah nelpon. Hpnya selalu dia tinggal aja karena nggak pernah ditelpon,” Chan berkomentar sambil melipat pakaiannya yang baru kering. Lipat dulu, setrika kapan-kapan. “Gue pernah nanya dia nggak mau nelpon gitu terus dia bilang nggak ada yang bisa ditelpon.”

  
  


“Tega juga pak dekan, ya? Anaknya ke lokasi pelosok begini nggak ditelpon.”

  
  


“Kata Byungchan sibuk. Dia udah biasa jadinya.”

  
  


“Sibuk masa sampe malem? Ini udah mau sebulan KKN masa nggak sekali pun dia rebutan sama kita buat duduk di spot nelpon dengan sinyal terkenceng?”

  
  


Seungwoo terdiam. Ia tidak tahu perkara yang satu ini. Tidak tahu hendak berkata apa lagi, ia memilih menegur mereka agar berhenti menggunjingkan keluarga orang. 

  
  


“Nggak sopan. Nanti kedengeran sama dia gimana?”

  
  


“Byungchan mah santai,” Sejun yang baru selesai mandi dengan pinggang dililit handuk ikut berkomentar. “Gue pernah nanya dia sedih nggak kalau dicuekin gini terus dia ketawa aja. Katanya udah biasa dari dulu harus mandiri. Apalagi nyokapnya udah nggak ada, kan?”

  
  


“Hah? Nyokapnya udah nggak ada?” Seungwoo terkejut. Ia baru tahu yang satu ini. 

  
  


“Lah, lo nggak tahu? Dekan kita kan durex.”

  
  


“Duren tolol,” Chan mendengus. “Udah dari semester awal kali. Kasihan banget pokoknya soalnya katanya istrinya meninggal karena sakit udah lama.”

  
  


“Oh….”

  
  


“Makanya jangan jahat-jahat ama Byungchan,” Sejun menunjuk mereka semua. “Mulut kalian dijaga. Kasihan tahu anak piatu.”

  
  


“Gue nggak ada jelek-jelekin Byungchan. Gue cuma mendiskusikan hidupnya.”

  
  


“Gue cuma terlibat dalam  _ focus group discussion _ .”

  
  


“Alesan lo syarat kerja banget.”

  
  


“Lo yang julid waktu dia nggak bisa angkat koper, Njir.”

  
  


“Gue enggak! Si anu tuh, bilang bisa-bisa Byungchan jadi beban kayak kopernya!”

  
  


Seungwoo tidak mau mendengar apa-apa lagi. Ia jauhi kerumunan dan keluar lewat pintu belakang. Tidak menghiraukan teriakan Sejun yang sadar kalau sendal jepitnya yang paling bagus lagi-lagi dipakai sembarangan oleh teman serumahnya. Kali ini, pelakunya adalah ketuanya sendiri.    
  


*

Pemuda yang ia cari-cari ada di depan rumah kecil milik seorang nenek yang tinggal bersama anak angkatnya. 

  
  


Seungwoo mendekat ragu-ragu. Apalagi ketika melihat bagaimana nenek itu dan Byungchan sedang bercengkrama dengan Byungchan memijat-mijat kakinya yang berselonjor. Semula ia ingin berbalik lalu pulang. Tak ingin mengganggu momen yang menurutnya menghangatkan hati itu. Sebab belum pernah ia lihat senyum yang terulas di bibir Byungchan itu dan bagaimana ekspresinya melembut ketika nenek yang tangannya sudah kurus dan keriput itu memaksa menyuapi Byungchan ubi goreng di piring plastik berwarna biru gelap itu. 

  
  


Ia putuskan untuk menunggu di balik pohon besar di dekat rumah sang nenek. Duduk diam sambil memperhatikan sekitarnya. Beberapa orang lewat dan terkejut melihatnya namun dengan cepat ia menyapa agar tidak dikira sesuatu yang gaib. Sadar posisinya gampang membuat salah paham, Seungwoo pun pindah. Ia berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang sedikit licin karena bekas hujan tadi sore sambil menikmati udara malam yang dingin. Suara jangkrik memenuhi pendengarannya dan di atas sana. Kelam bersih membentang tanpa noda. 

  
  


Seungwoo agak kaget ketika setitik terang melayang di dekatnya. Langkahnya terhenti tiba-tiba dan tangannya refleks memegang dada. Ia pikir, ini adalah bola api yang ada di cerita rakyat dan ia hampir mati dibuatnya. Ternyata setelah ia perhatikan lagi, titik terang itu adalh serangga yang memancarkan cahaya dan kerlipnya cukup untuk mengagetkan Seungwoo. 

  
  


Ia tidak tahu kalau kunang-kunang ada di tempat seperti ini. 

  
  


Kunang-kunang itu pergi dan Seungwoo tak berani mengikutinya mengingat ia hanya sendiri dan tak begitu paham daerah sini. Daripada mati konyol, ia memilih untuk memendam rasa penasarannya dan bergerak ke saung dekat rumahnya untuk menunggu Byungchan kembali untuk diajak bicara. 

*

  
  


Ia terduduk ketika tubuhnya diguncang pelan. 

  
  


Seungwoo sontak terbangun. Punggung tangan mengelap bibirnya dan matanya mengerjap mengusir kantuk. Dari samar-samar pandangannya, ia kenali sosok yang membangunkannya adalah pemuda yang ia tunggu sejak tadi hadirnya. Ia mengucek mata kemudian duduk bersila sambil menyugar rambutnya. Matanya melirik jam di tangan kirinya dan terkejut kalau ia tertidur sudah hampir satu jam. 

  
  


“Kok lo tidur di sini?” Byungchan bertanya keheranan. “Nggak jaketan pula. Kan dingin kalau malem di sini. Emang di dalem panas banget?”

  
  


“Lo baru pulang?” Seungwoo mengacuhkan rentetan pertanyaan Byungchan dengan melemparkan pertanyaan pada yang bersangkutan. “Udah hampir tengah malem.”

  
  


“Nenek baru tidur,” Byungchan merapatkan jaket denimnya lalu memandangi Seungwoo heran. “Kenapa nyari gue?”

  
  


“Kok lo tahu gue nyariin?”

  
  


“Gue lihat kok lo di balik pohon. Niatnya mau manggil eh tahu-tahu lo ngilang.”

  
  


“Gue nggak mau ganggu.”

  
  


“Nenek bakal seneng kalau rame yang mengunjungi,” Byungchan tersenyum kecil. “Apalagi lo anak yang sopan. Nenek rasanya nggak bakal keberatan.”

  
  


“Oh, gitu, ya?”

  
  


“Iya.”

  
  


Pembicaraan itu terputus dengan keduanya yang saling pandang. Dari ekspresinya, kentara sekali Byungchan menunggu Seungwoo mengutarakan maksudnya dan Seungwoo sibuk memilih dan memilah kata yang tepat untuk disampaikan pada pemuda di depannya. Bingung, hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah menepuk spasi di depannya dan mengundang Byungchan untuk duduk terlebih dahulu. 

  
  


“Bakal lama, ya?” Byungchan tersenyum tipis. Ia duduk bersila lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jaket denimnya. Ada sekantong kecil kuaci yang belum dibuka bungkusnya lalu ia letakkan di depan Seungwoo. “Ngobrol sambil makan kuaci kalau gitu biar lo nggak ngebul mulu.”

  
  


Tatapan Seungwoo jatuh lama pada sebungkus kuaci itu. Tangannya kemudian menggaruk kepalanya lalu menyeret kantung plastik hitam kecil yang ada di dekatnya. Ia letakkan kantung plastik itu di depannya lalu mengeluarkan isinya: dua kaleng kopi instan dan sebungkus rokok yang kemasannya dari plastik bening. 

  
  


“Gue niatnya mau ngasih lo ini karena lo nggak ngerokok selain di kamar mandi.”

  
  


“Gue nggak ngerokok terus lo kasih rokok?” Byungchan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Agak bingung dengan kalimat Seungwoo yang kontradiktif. 

  
  


Seungwoo menggeleng cepat. “Itu cokelat,” ia buru-buru mengoreksi. “Gue ketemu di warung pas mau beli rokok. Gue pikir…, mending gue beliin ini buat lo karena kemarinan gue dikasih kuaci terus belum gue ganti.”

  
  


“Gue nggak minta ganti kok—“

  
  


“Bentar, gue belum selesai ngomong,” Seungwoo menaikkan tangannya. Menggestur agar Byungchan mendengarnya sampai selesai terlebih dahulu. “Gue tuh aneh ngeliat lo ngasih gue kuaci tapi elonya nggak makan sama sekali. Makanya gue beliin cokelat aja. Kayaknya cokelat pasti suka.”

  
  


“Gue nggak suka kuaci.”

  
  


Seungwoo mengerjap. “Hah?”

  
  


“Gue nggak suka kuaci,” Byungchan mengulangi sambil tertawa. “Tapi gue selalu bawa kuaci kecil soalnya gue suka ngasih orang kuaci. Ngobrol jadi lebih lama seandainya orang itu dikasih makanan. Gue suka ditemenin ngobrol.”

  
  


“Makanya lo seneng nemenin nenek ngobrol?”

  
  


Byungchan mengangguk. “Iya. Seneng rasanya ada orang yang bisa ngajak gue bicara terus bikin waktu berlalu cepat. Nenek juga baik banget jadi gue nggak ngerasa kesepian banget.”

  
  


Seungwoo bingung hendak bereaksi seperti apa. Terselip perasaan sedih dan nyeri di dadanya begitu mendengar pernyataan Byungchan. Sengaja membawa sesuatu yang tak disuka demi mengundang orang duduk menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengannya menurutnya menyedihkan. Seberapa sepi hidup lelaki ini hingga ia berbuat demikian?

  
  
  


“Kalau cokelat suka?” Seungwoo akhirnya buka suara. Ia pandangi Byungchan sambil mengangsurkan bungkusan cokelat rokok itu padanya. Berharap pemuda itu tak punya alergi atau anti makanan warung. 

  
  


“Suka. Makasih, Seungwoo,” Byungchan ambil cokelat berbentuk rokok itu lalu mengambil satu dan diselipkan ke bibirnya. Senyumnya terulas lebar begitu rasa manis cokelat tersebut menyentuh ujung lidahnya dan ia berseru senang—membagi sebatang untuk Seungwoo lalu bertanya di mana ia bisa mendapatkan ini lagi. 

  
  


“Gue nggak mau kasih tahu,” Seungwoo menggeleng dan membuat ekspresi Byungchan sedikit jatuh. “Kalau lo mau lagi, bilang sama gue. Nanti gue beliin terus sebagai gantinya, lo kasih gue kuaci lagi. Buat bahan ngobrol.”

  
  


(Seungwoo tak pernah merasa sehangat ini melihat seseorang tersenyum lebar sebelumnya.)

*

“Lo nggak boleh pilih kasih.”

  
  


Seungwoo yang sedang memakai baju setelah mandi terkejut ketika pintu tahu-tahu dibuka lebar dan ada Sejun muncul di ambangnya menyuarakan protes. 

  
  


“Ngetok dulu bisa kali.”

  
  


“Mau gue ulang?”

  
  


Seungwoo mendengus. “Apaan pilih kasih?”

  
  


“Lo tiap hari jajanin Byungchan kok kita enggak?”

  
  


“Gue nggak jajanin. Gue jajan buat diri gue sendiri.”

  
  


“Sejak kapan lo suka cokelat?” Sejun menyipitkan mata. Ia tahu betul Seungwoo bukan penggemar makanan manis yang satu itu. 

  
  


“Yang bilang gue makan cokelatnya siapa?” Seungwoo mengulum senyum dan sukses membuat Sejun berseru sebal. 

  
  


“Tuh kan buat Byungchan!”

  
  


“Itu demi kuaci kali. Gue tukeran sama Byungchan.” 

  
  


“Hah?” Sejun terheran-heran. “Ya udah kalau lo mau kuaci, lo aja yang beli kuaci. Kenapa mesti barter? Emang ini zaman batu??”

  
  


Sebagai jawaban, Seungwoo mengenakan atasannya lalu mengulas senyum penuh arti pada Sejun. “Kalau nggak ngerti, nggak usah terlalu dipikirin.” Ucapnya sambil menepuk punggung Sejun lalu berlalu ke belakang untuk menjemur handuknya yang basah. 

  
  


“Jangan naksir anak KKN biasanya nggak langgeng.”

  
  


Seungwoo berhenti berjalan ketika Sejun berceletuk tiba-tiba. Ia berbalik, memandangi Sejun yang sedang menatapnya penuh selidik. “Kenapa lo berpikir gue naksir salah satu anak KKN?”

  
  


“Gue mikirnya lo naksir Byungchan.”

  
  


Dengusan lolos darinya sebagai respon kalimat Sejun yang ia sampaikan sambil cengar-cengir. “Lo nggak pernah lihat orang temenan, ya? Lihat orang dekat sedikit langsung dituduh naksir.”

  
  


“Nggak nuduh tapi emang ada buktinya,” Sejun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. “Perlakuan lo beda antara Byungchan sama kami semua.  _ Not in a bad way, sih _ , cuma lo kayak lebih  _ soft _ sama dia. Gue nggak yakin ini karena dia anak dekan atau apa karena lo bukan tipe yang begitu. Ini pasti murni karena dia Byungchan?”

  
  


“Dan kenapa lo mikir gue lebih gimana sama dia?”

  
  
  


“Lo mungkin adil sama anak serumah kalau urusan sikap tapi pandangan lo,” Sejun menggunakan dua jarinya untuk menunjuk matanya sendiri, lalu pada Seungwoo. “Rakus banget cuma ngeliat dia.”

  
  
  


“Lo tahu dia ceroboh. Gue harus mastiin—“

  
  


“Gue ceroboh juga ah biar lo liatin sambil senyum-senyum dari belakang.”

  
  


“Lambe turah banget mulut lo.”

  
  


“Lo pasti belum denger Hanse sama Chan kalau ngegosip.”

  
  


“Lo ikutan?”

  
  


“Gue sumbernya.”

  
  


“Cowok kok ngegosip.”

  
  


“Nggak gosip. Kami FGD.”

  
  


“Mending kalian ngerjain sesuatu yang bermanfaat.”

  
  


“Jualan cokelat rokok sama kuaci biar yang mau beli nggak perlu jalan 15 menit?”

  
  


(Seungwoo ingin sekali menempeleng Sejun kalau tidak ingat dirinya yang menegakkan aturan dilarang menggunakan kekerasan di sini.)

  
  


*

Bilangnya ia santai dan tidak ada apa-apa tapi Sejun beserta gangguannya bercokol dalam kepala sepanjang hari. 

  
  


Seungwoo jadi berpikir keras.  _ Apa iya dia naksir Byungchan? _ Sebab setelah ia pikir-pikir lagi, ternyata ia memang sesering itu menghabiskan waktu bersama bocah besar itu. Acara mengumpulkan nyawa saat bangun tidurnya akan terpakai untuk membangunkan Byungchan yang bahkan sempat dijadikan tantangan anak serumah saking sulitnya ia bangun. Mulai dari Seungsik yang mengguncang tubuhnya, Hanse yang berteriak di telinganya, Sejun yang meletakkan telur dadar dipotong tujuh di depan hidung Byungchan, Chan yang menindih badannya, Subin yang memercikkan air…, tak satu pun berhasil membuat pemuda bongsor itu terbangun. Adalah Seungwoo dan wajah setengah mengantuknya menjadi pemenang karena berhasil membangunkan Byungchan dengan “kalau bangun nanti gue temenin ke nenek.”

  
  


(Waktu Seungwoo tidak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Sejun, pemuda itu sedang mengulum senyum yang membuat Seungwoo sebal.)

  
  


Setelah ia pikir-pikir lagi, memang wajar orang berpikir demikian. Tak bisa dipungkiri hubungannya dan Byungchan memang semakin hari semakin dekat. Seungwoo rasa karena seringnya mereka mengobrol mulai dari hal kecil hingga hal yang cukup serius. Terlepas dari  _ image _ Byungchan yang kesannya selalu  _ carefree _ dan kekanakan, Seungwoo selalu kagum dengan caranya berpikir dan melihat dunia. Dunia mungkin tak selalu baik pada Byungchan tapi ia mampu meyakinkan Seungwoo kalau dalam pandangannya, dunia tak seburuk yang dikatakan orang-orang. 

  
  


Byungchan punya cara menarik untuk melihat keindahan dalam suatu kekacauan dan itu tanpa disadari memukau Seungwoo. 

  
  


KKN mungkin tidak lama dan per hari ini, setengahnya sudah berjalan dan tanpa terasa tinggal hitungan minggu hingga mereka semua kembali ke fakultas masing-masing dan melanjutkan hidup seperti biasa. Ada malam-malam di mana Seungwoo terjaga sendiri dan melihat ke arah orang-orang yang beberapa minggu terakhir menjadi dekat seperti saudara dengannya; berpikir apakah setelah semua ini berakhir, apakah mereka masih seakrab sekarang atau lanjut hidup dan melupakan apa yang terjadi di sini seperti mimpi yang dibiarkan menguap pada pagi hari. 

  
  


Kemudian matanya berhenti pada Byungchan yang meringkuk. 

  
  


Isi kepalanya memutar ulang malam-malam pemuda itu memeluk lutut dan membuka satu per satu ceritanya yang semakin larut semakin personal: tentang kehidupannya, keluarganya, juga kekhawatiran-kekhawatiran yang mampir pada jam-jam riskan seperti saat itu. Yang membuat Seungwoo tahu kalau di balik senyumnya yang menularkan banyak bahagia itu, ada kesedihan dan kesepian yang dijejalkan jauh-jauh agar tak perlu tercium baunya. Byungchan yang keras kepala ingin terlihat kuat seperti permintaan terakhir ibunya: hidup dengan benar dan berguna untuk orang sekitarnya. 

  
  


Yang membuat Seungwoo khawatir ada dua. Satu, apakah Byungchan  _ sebenarnya _ cukup bahagia dan kedua,  _ mengapa bahagianya Byungchan tahu-tahu menjadi salah satu pikiran tengah malamnya? _

  
  


Seungwoo mengerang lalu menarik sarungnya sampai menutupi kepala. Menolak diganggu lebih jauh oleh pikiran-pikiran yang seringkali termasuk senyum penuh ledekan Sejun di dalamnya. 

  
  


*

  
  


Dua kekhawatiran yang mengganggunya itu membawanya pada  _ penculikan _ yang membuat Byungchan terheran-heran. 

  
  


“Lo yakin nggak halusinasi, Woo? Ini udah hari kelima dan nggak ada lho.”

  
  


“Gue yakin seratus persen kalau gue tuh nggak halusinasi, Byungchan,” Seungwoo mengerang frustasi. Matanya terus menatap tajam ke arah langit. Berharap menemukan titik kecil yang berpendar seperti waktu ia menemukan Byungchan di rumah nenek belakang. “Waktu itu gue beneran ketemu.”

  
  


“Ya udah biarin aja. Siapa tahu nanti-nanti juga ketemu,” Byungchan mendongak. Membantu mencari-cari kunang-kunang yang membuatnya terseret beberapa hari belakangan. “Kenapa lo kayak terobsesi banget sama kunang-kunang deh? Lagian katanya udah susah nggak, sih, nyari kunang-kunang?”

  
  


Semua bermula dari obrolan malam mereka seperti biasa. Dengan Seungwoo yang mencuri gitar Chan dan membawanya ke saung tempat dirinya dan Byungchan mengobrol. Seungwoo bisa memetik gitar sambil menyanyikan jutaan lagu dan Byungchan akan menebak semuanya dengan benar. Hingga sebuah lagu dinyanyikan Seungwoo dan Byungchan terlihat senang dengan pilihan lagu tersebut. 

  
  


“Ini liriknya bagus banget, ya? Dia kalau bikin lirik selalu cakep gue suka deh.”

  
  


“Lo tahu juga lagu ini?”

  
  


“ _ You wouldn’t believe your eyes if ten million fireflies lit up the world as I fell asleep _ ,” Byungchan bersenandung. “Tiap denger lagu ini gue jadi ngebayangin beneran bisa lihat kunang-kunang.”

  
  


Itulah awal mula Byungchan diculik Seungwoo setiap hari ketika rumah ibadah selesai mengumandangkan waktu shalat terakhir di penghujung hari. Mewanti-wanti yang lebih muda untuk menggunakan celana panjang dan jaket lalu menggenggam tangannya dan berjalan agak jauh ke tempat di mana ilalang sedikit lebih tinggi daripada jalan setapak biasa. Tak ada yang berkomentar soal jemari yang bertaut atau bagaimana Seungwoo dengan protektif memegang bahu Byungchan ketika jalan tak cukup lebar untuk dilewati dua orang bersisian. Tak pula canggung ketika di ujung pematang, tangan Byungchan kembali diambil dan jemari-jemari mereka kembali merapat. 

  
  


“Kamu harus ngeliat kunang-kunang. Kita nggak bakal nemu lagi kalau udah balik ke kota.”

  
  


Byungchan menghargai sekali ide Seungwoo tapi ia sendiri sangsi kunang-kunang ada di sini. Meski ia keheranan setiap kali melihat bagaimana persistennya Seungwoo dan agenda menunjukkan kunang-kunang pada Byungchan, ia memilih menurut dan membantu mencarinya. 

  
  


Satu minggu berlalu dan tak juga binatang kecil itu tampak wujudnya. Ada perasaan putus asa mulai hadir dan Byungchan sendiri bisa melihat raut kekecewaan Seungwoo setiap hampir tengah malam dan mereka harus kembali tapi tak ada yang terjadi. 

  
  


“ _ It’s okay _ . Gue bisa lihat di youtube kok.”

  
  


“Beda,” Seungwoo menghela napas. “Gue mau lo lihat aslinya.”

  
  


“Nggak usah dipaksa.”

  
  


“Gue nggak merasa dipaksa.”

  
  


Keras kepala adalah bagaimana Byungchan mendeskripsikan Seungwoo ketika ia mengenalnya lebih dalam melalui obrolan-obrolan mereka. Seungwoo si wira ambisius yang  _ harus _ mendapatkan keinginannya dan akan melakukan apa saja untuk mencapainya (yang mana Byungchan berharap caranya tentu saja yang baik). Meski Byungchan masih tak habis pikir mengapa Seungwoo sebegitu semangatnya hendak memperlihatkan kunang-kunang padanya. 

  
  


Sekian hari tanpa hasil berlalu, Byungchan berhasil membujuk Seungwoo untuk berhenti. Sebagai gantinya, ia membawa Seungwoo ke tempat nenek yang ternyata menyediakan penganan enak yang membuat Seungwoo tersenyum. Wanita yang menjaga nenek membuatnya sesorean dibantu Byungchan yang minta izin dengan alasan dipanggil karena urusan penting. 

  
  


Satu kue kering menelurkan tawa Seungwoo. Adalah kue cokelat yang dibentuk menyerupai serangga dengan celupan cokelat putih di bagian ekor menyadarkan Seungwoo kalau Byungchan sedang menghadiahinya kue kering berbentuk kunang-kunang. Dari sang ibu dan nenek, Seungwoo tahu kalau Byungchan berusaha keras membentuknya dengan modal foto (meminjam internet di balai desa) berjam-jam demi menyenangkan hati Seungwoo. 

  
  


“Maaf kalau bentuknya kayak kecoak.”

  
  


“Cakep kok. Nggak kayak kecoak sama sekali.” Seungwoo menjejalkan kue kunang-kunang ketiga ke mulutnya lalu mengusak kepala Byungchan dengan mulut penuh dan senyum tersungging lebar. 

  
  


*

  
  


Ketika Seungwoo pikir ia harus mengubur agenda kunang-kunangnya dalam-dalam, semesta ternyata masih memberinya kesempatan. 

  
  


Ia sedang duduk di ruang tengah sambil bernyanyi dan merokok bersama Subin, Chan, dan Sejun ketika Sejun tiba-tiba berceletuk.

  
  


“Udah nggak sange lagi, Pak?”

  
  


Seungwoo yang sedang meminum kopinya nyaris tersedak. Matanya memelototi Sejun yang terlihat ingin tahu lalu melihat ke arah Subin juga Chan yang sudah berhenti memetik gitar dan bernyanyi. 

  
  


“Maksud lo apa?”

  
  


“Kan seminggu belakangan lo sibuk ke semak-semak mulu sama Byungchan,” Sejun mengerjap. “Waktu gue sama Subin ke warung, kita lihat kalian masuk semak-semak. Nggak gatel-gatel apa?”

  
  


“GUE NGGAK BERBUAT MESUM, YA, SEJUN!” Seungwoo berseru kencang. Tangannya bergerak memijat kepala yang mendadak berdenyut-denyut akibat pertanyaan asal tersebut. “Gosip dari mana itu?”

  
  


“Oh? Gue kira panggilan biologis,” Sejun mengulas cengiran lebar. “Mana gue tahu? Emang lo ngapain bawa anak pak dekan ke semak kalau nggak buat esek-esek?”

  
  


Seungwoo diam sesaat. Tiga pasang mata menatapnya penuh antisipasi. 

  
  


“Gue mau nyari kunang-kunang buat dilihatin ke Byungchan.”

  
  


Hening menyertai ujung kalimat Seungwoo yang begitu lirih sebelum tawa keras mengisi rumah mereka. Sejun berdiri dan menunjuk-nunjuk Seungwoo penuh kemenangan. Subin tergelak puas sampai nyaris menendang gelas kopinya yang tinggal setengah sementara Chan memainkan gitarnya dengan penuh semangat. 

  
  


“Lihat gue dan bilang lo nggak naksir Byungchan. Ha!”

  
  


“Gue nggak naksir Byungchan.”

  
  


Rumah itu berubah senyap kembali. Tiga pasang mata menatapnya tak percaya. 

  
  


“Eh, nggak tahu deh—“

  
  


Kehebohan itu hadir kembali. Chan dendangkan lagu-lagu kasmaran menjijikkan dibantu Subin yang mengoreksi lirik-lirik yang salah. Sejun yang paling puas membuka atasannya lalu mengibarkannya ke udara bak suporter bola yang merayakan kemenangan tim kesayangannya. 

  
  


_ Kacau _ . Kondisinya kacau sekali. 

  
  


“Emang kenapa mau ngeliatin kunang-kunang ke Byungchan?” Subin akhirnya mengakhiri kehebohan itu dengan pertanyaan normal. 

  
  


“Biar dia seneng,” Seungwoo menghela napas. “Biar dia tahu bahkan kunang-kunang sekecil itu bisa bersinar terang dan indah.” Merah merambati wajah Seungwoo. Tak nyaman rasanya mengakui perasaan di depan sekelompok mamalia tak berakhlak. “Kayak dia.”

  
  


Sejun nyaris buka celana kalau tidak cepat-cepat dilarang Chan dan Subin saking hebohnya. 

  
  


“Duduk, anjing!” Chan memelototi Sejun yang sekarang terkekeh sambil memakai kembali pakaiannya. “Terus udah ketemu?”

  
  


“Belum. Kunang-kunangnya nggak muncul lagi jadi gue nyerah. Padahal waktu itu gue yakin dia ada di sana.”

  
  


Napas Subin terhela berat. “Ket,” maksudnya ketua. “Kunang-kunang bukan di semak-semak kering gitu adanya.”

  
  


Sore itu barulah Seungwoo menyadari kalau harusnya ia bertanya pada Subin yang jelas-jelas paham tentang seluk beluk makhluk hidup. Saat itulah Subin menjelaskan dengan sabar mengenai kunang-kunang dan bagaimana Seungwoo bisa menemukannya. Dari Chan, Seungwoo tahu kalau lima belas menit ke arah utara ada hutan basah dan rawa yang menurut Subin jadi tempat sesuai sebagai habitat kunang-kunang. Dari Sejun, ia dijanjikan motor anak pak kades yang bisa ia pinjam demi kelancaran misi Seungwoo. 

  
  


“Kok bisa lo pinjem motor?” Seungwoo akhirnya bertanya. 

  
  


“Anaknya naksir gue. Nanti gue ajak ke pasar malam aja beli onde-onde terus motornya lo bawa.”

  
  


Seungwoo tidak tahu mau berkomentar apa jadi ia memilih menyalami Sejun sambil menghaturkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya. 

*

Byungchan tidak mengerti kenapa beberapa hari belakangan teman serumahnya terobsesi dengan salah satu band lokal tapi hanya menyanyikan liriknya sepotong-sepotong saja. 

  
  


Sore ini, misalnya, Byungchan baru keluar dari kamar mandi dan Chan, Sejun, serta Hanse yang sedang duduk di ruang tengah tiba-tiba satu suara bernyanyi ‘MUNGKIN KAU TAKKAN PERNAH SADAAAAR BETAPA MUDAHNYA KAU UNTUK DIKAGUMIIII—‘ dengan ‘aha yeah aha yeah’ yang diulangi lebih dari yang seharusnya dinyanyikan. 

  
  


“Kalian kenapa, sih? Tiba-tiba nyanyi lagu itu terus?”

  
  


“AHA YEAH AHA YEAH BEGITU PARA RAPPER COBA—“

  
  


Byungchan memilih geleng-geleng lalu pergi ke belakang untuk menjemur handuk. Ketika ia kembali ke dalam, ada Seungwoo sedang memiting ketiga temannya satu per satu dan para korban yang malah tertawa histeris entah mengapa. 

  
  


“Kalian ngapain…?”

  
  


Mereka berhenti lalu memisahkan diri. Tak ada yang buka suara tapi Byungchan bisa melihat ada tiga orang sedang mengulas senyum lebar dan satu orang yang terlihat sebal sekali. 

  
  


“Nanti jadi?” Byungchan bertanya dan ia bersumpah melihat Chan menahan sakit karena Sejun entah sengaja atau tidak menyikutnya keras. 

  
  


“Jadi. Tapi gue mau ngelapor dulu, ya? Tunggu aja di tempat nenek.”

  
  


Hanse batuk-batuk dan Seungwoo memilih untuk menggestur Byungchan agar mengikutinya. Tertawa, ia mengikuti Seungwoo ke luar rumah mereka. 

  
  


“Lo tahu kenapa mereka bertiga kayak gitu berapa hari ini? Nggak mereka aja, sih, Subin kadang juga ikutan.”

  
  


“Emang cuma Sik yang waras,” Seungwoo memijat kepala. “Udah nggak usah diladenin. Gue ke balai sekarang. Lo pake jaket sama celana panjang, ya?”

  
  


“Emang mau kemana?”

  
  


Seungwoo mengulas senyum tipis. “Lihat aja nanti.”

  
  


*

Tidak sekalipun Seungwoo menyangka kalau derai tawa seseorang bisa membuatnya merasakan ada sayap kupu-kupu bergesekkan di dalam perutnya. 

  
  


“Sempit banget nggak? Aku perlu mundur nggak?” Byungchan tertawa. “Kalau aku mundur takut kejengkang.”

  
  


“NGGAK APA! AKU BISA!.”

  
  


“Kaki kamu nggak nyaman banget bawa motornya!”

  
  


Bayangkan dua orang dengan tungkai-tungkai panjang harus duduk tak nyaman di atas motor bebek yang suara mesinnya nyaring dan knalpotnya mengeluarkan asap yang menyaingi  _ fogging _ demam berdarah ibukota. Ada Seungwoo yang pegal setengah mati tapi terobati karena tawa Byungchan tak habis-habisnya memanjakan telinganya. 

  
  


“BYUNGCHAN, JANGAN DILEPAS PEGANGANNYA NANTI LO JATOH!”

  
  


“GUE PENGEN NYOBA ANGKAT TANGAN DUA-DUA GITU!”

  
  


“PEGANGAN!”

  
  


“NGGAK SERU DEH LO!”

  
  


“NGGAK BAKAL SESERU LO LECET SEBADAN!”

  
  


“IYA! IYA! INI GUE PEGANGAN LAGI!”

  
  


“INI BUAT SAFETY KOK BUKAN GUE MODUS!”

  
  


“GUE NGGAK MIKIR GITU KOK??”

  
  


“BAGUS DEH.”

  
  


Tempat tujuan mereka adalah padang basah dengan rawa-rawa yang mengitarinya. Tempat itu temaram dengan penerangan seadanya dan udaranya terasa lembap dari tempat mereka. Tanah yang mereka pijak sedikit licin karena tadi sore sempat hujan. Seungwoo refleks menggenggam tangan Byungchan dan menyebutkan ‘hati-hati’ berkali-kali pada pemuda di sampingnya. 

  
  


“Gue kayaknya tahu deh lo mau ngapain,” Byungchan yang pintar tentu saja langsung mengerti. “Lo belum nyerah, ya?”

  
  


“Gue jelek banget soal nyerah.”

  
  


“Itu barusan merendah untuk meninggi, ya?”

  
  


Seungwoo hanya mengulum senyum. Tidak ia hiraukan perkataan Byungchan karena sekarang ia sibuk berjalan hati-hati sambil menjaga keseimbangan dirinya juga orang yang sedang ia genggam tangannya. Agak lama ia berjalan hingga sampai ke tempat yang agak terbuka dan suara jangkrik semakin nyaring tertangkap telinga. Byungchan berhenti ketika Seungwoo berhenti.

  
  


“Kita ke tempat sejauh ini buat nyari kunang-kunang?”

  
  


“Nggak perlu nyari,” Seungwoo tersenyum lebar. Telunjuknya menunjuk satu titik samar dan membuat Byungchan menoleh. “Mereka udah dateng duluan.”

  
  


Tak ada reaksi verbal dari Byungchan sebab pemuda itu mengerjap dan mencari-cari titik yang Seungwoo tunjuk. Pada satu momen ia akhirnya berhasil menangkap pendar-pendar samar yang kemudian ia sadari tersebar di beberapa titik. Byungchan terkesiap. Tak menyangka apa yang berhari-hari membuat mereka frustasi ternyata memang bisa dilihat rupanya. Mulanya hanya sedikit hingga sepasang mata Byungchan menangkap lebih banyak titik yang berkerumun dan menciptkan pendar-pendar indah yang membuat tempat yang tak menarik itu menjadi sekian kali lebih indah.

"Kok bisa-" Byungchan masih menatap tak percaya. Kepalanya bergerak menengok Seungwoo yang ternyata sedang menatapnya. Pemuda itu mengacuhkan kunang-kunang yang menari di udara malam dan lebih memilih memandangi ekspresi Byungchan yang terlihat tak percaya dengan apa yang sedang ia saksikan dengan matanya.

Belum selesai keheranannya, Seungwoo bergerak cepat dan menjangkau-jangkau ke udara lepas. Keningnya berkerut-kerut dan cipratan-cipratan basah dari tanah mengotori celana panjangnya. Byungchan tergelak dibuatnya. Sebab gerakan Seungwoo mengingatkannya pada film bela diri versi sembarangan.

"Lo ngapain, sih?" Byungchan terheran-heran. Sesekali terlonjak mundur demi menghindari cipratan tanah mengenainya juga (Byungchan malas mencuci noda mmebandel). "Entar kepeleset jadi kotor sebadan-badan lho!"

"DAPET!" Seungwoo berseru tiba-tiba dan sukses mengagetkan Byungchan. "Sini!" Seungwoo memintanya mendekat yang langsung dituruti oleh Byungchan. Telapak tangan Seungwoo tertangkup menutup. Memastikan Byungchan benar-benar dekat barulah dibuka sedikit untuk memperlihatkan isi tangannya: seekor kunang-kunang yang berkelip dengan cahaya yang lemah.

"Oh, bentuknya beneran kayak gini," Byungchan terpukau atas apa yang sedang ia lihat. "Kuenya nggak salah-salah banget."

Seungwoo tergelak mengingat kue yang dikatakannya mirip kecoak itu. "Cantik, ya?"

"Iya," Byungchan mengangguk. "Ini kali pertama gue ngeliat kunang-kunang. Beneran di pantat ya cahayanya."

"Ekor." Seungwoo mengoreksi.

"Iya, itu maksudnya," Byungchan mengulas cengiran malu. "Jadi lo usaha sekian hari sampe celana udah kayak orang abis dari sawah demi ngeliatin kayak gini doang? Kan lo jadi susah."

"Berhenti mikir lo bikin orang susah, Byungchan," Seungwoo menatap serius pada lelaki yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Lo itu..., terlalu mandang diri lo dengan rendah. Lo nganggep lo nggak bisa apa-apa. Lo kecil, dibandingkan sama perbandingan-perbandingan yang lo buat sama orang lain. Terus kenapa kalau stamina lo pas-pasan? Kalau lo canggung? Kalau lo nggak jago main bola? Lo masih bisa banyak hal lain. Lo jago bikin orang bahagia. Lo disayang banyak orang dan yang ppaling penting-" Seungwoo menarik napasnya panjang. "Lo tulus. Hati lo sebaik itu dan lo ngelihat dunia dengan cara yang demikian baiknya. Lo nggak mau berprasangka walaupun orang seringkali memanfaatkan kebaikan hati lo."

Byungchan tersenyum tipis. "Makasih udah ngelihat gue sebaik itu. Tapi-"

"Nggak ada tapi. Cukup sampai terima kasih aja, ya, Byungchan? Belajarlah menerima pujian dan kata-kata baik dari orang soal lo."

"Oke, gue ulang," Byungchan terkekeh malu. "Makasih, Seungwoo."

"Kunang-kunang juga kecil. Kayak lo mengecilkan diri lo sendiri," Seungwoo agak gugup melanjutkan kalimatnya yang ini. "tapi sinarnya tetap terang dan indah. Bahkan ada orang-orang yang berusaha buat nyari demi ngelihat indahnya walaupun sebentar aja. Lo, ngingetin gue sama kunang-kunang."

Ada ekspresi yang meembut ketika mendengar sederet kalimat-kalimat yang begitu hangat diterima. Padahal udara malam jauh dari kata hangat tapi Byungchan pikir ia tak butuh jaket untuk menghangatkannya saat ini.

"Kunang-kunang memang cantik sendirian tapi bakal lebih indah ketika dia ada di dalam kerumunannya. Cahaya mereka bisa jauh lebih terang dan bikin malam jadi jauh lebih indah," Seungwoo berdeham mengusir malunya. "Kayak lo. Jangan sendirian. Walaupun lo juga indah waktu sendiri tapi ayo gabung sama yang lain? Biarin yang lain bikin cahaya lo makin terang dari biasanya."

"Lo seriusan anak teknik?" Byungchan mengulum senyum. "Bukan anak sastra?"

"Argh! Anjir, gue tuh malu sebenernya ngomong kayak gini. Kalau anak-anak sampe denger gue bisa diketawain abis-abisan," ia mengusap tengkuknya malu. "Tapi lo harus denger. Lo harus tahu kalau lo tuh..., _gitu_."

"Gitu apa?" Byungchan memiringkan kepala. Bingung dengan kalimat Seungwoo yang tak jelas.

"Indah," Seungwoo memberanikan diri menatap sepasang mata Byungchan yang mengerling mendengar kata-katanya barusan. "Indah. Lo."

Tak ada kalimat lain yang muncul setelahnya. Sebab Byungchan mengalihkan tatapan dari Seungwoo dengan wajah memerah dan seungwoo menunduk menahan tawa. Pada akhirnya, kekehan yang tertahan canggung hadir dalam bentuk ledakan tawa yang membuat keduanya berani saling pandang dan mengulas senyum manis untuk masing-masingnya.

*

"Jadi gimana?"

"Udah. Makasih buat motornya, ya, Jun."

" _FORGET ABOUT MOTOR_. JADIAN NGGAK?" 

"Nggak dulu. Lo bilang kalau KKN suka nggak langgeng jadi gue tunggu kita kelar dulu aja biar awet."

".......tolol."

* 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
